Zi-O On Parade 2018
is the eleventh episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O. It is the first part of the Kamen Rider Gaim tribute arc. Thus, it features the return of Kouta Kazuraba and Kaito Kumon, portrayed by Gaku Sano and Yutaka Kobayashi, respectively, and the debut of the Gaim Ridewatch and Zi-O GaimArmor used by a second Zi-O who also debuted in this episode. This episode is accompanied by the eleventh episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O: Supplementary Plan web series, Mysteries of 9 5 DO . Continuity and Placement *The opening scene of the episode takes place in 2013 where Sougo is already in possession of the Gaim Ridewatch in which he received from Kouta on November 21, 2018. Due to Kouta's status as a god, he is not affected by the appearance of Another Gaim and sends Sougo back to November 18, 2018 to meet a present day non-God Kouta and Sougo's past self. Synopsis Zi-O fighting... with GaimArmor?! Woz begins his celebration, however, when did Sougo acquire the Gaim Ridewatch? Time proceeds as normal. There are suddenly reports of popular dance team members disappearing one after another. Sougo comes to terms with the fact that Another Rider must be behind these sudden disappearances. However, Sougo seems to be acting somewhat different than usual... Plot In 2013, Sougo is fighting fiercely against Another Gaim. Somehow, he had acquired Gaim Ridewatch. Using that, he summons Gaim Armor Parts, and after scurrying around with the armor parts while Woz remarking this moment, he equips the Armor to become Zi-O Gaim Armor and proceeds to defeat the Another Rider with the Squash Time Break. But, suddenly he's warped into a strange world and stripped from his Zi-O suit. In there, a man in white approaches him and asks if Sougo is doing the right thing to end this case and saving Geiz. The man said that if Sougo really wants to become a king, he must have someone to stand beside him, as a king cannot resolve everything by himself. As Sougo ponders about this, the man in white sends him three days before he confronts Another Gaim... Back in 2018, Sougo and Tsukuyomi prepare to look for Geiz, who is leaving the group after their confrontation at Kuroto Dan's Castle. Suddenly, Woz appears with a busted clock to distract Junichiro Tokiwa; then he tells Sougo that Geiz is not needed on his path of conquest to be an Demon King. Sougo disagrees as he needs Geiz company to help him ascend into a good Demon King, and departs. As Woz said that an unneeded item must be discarded, Sougo comes back and drags Tsukuyomi with him to find Geiz, leaving a confused Woz with Junichiro. Somewhere in town, Geiz meets Sworz and Ora, who tried to invite him to join the Time Jackers, as their goal at dethroning Ohma Zi-O is aligned. Sworz then explained that he already created Another Gaim in 2013, as Kouta the original Kamen Rider Gaim is losing his powers. Geiz ponders about it, and decide to follow them for the time being. Near them, Team Baron is preparing for a live stream event where a member asks if their current leader, Asura, is a monster. Asura, enraged, transforms into Another Gaim and sends the helpless member into Helheim Forest. He is still angry, however, as he proceeds to attack other people, as Geiz appears to help. Geiz says that he won't be joining the Time Jackers as he doesn't agree about their methods to choose King candidates. As Sougo, Tsukuyomi and even Woz come, Geiz is thrown into the Helheim Forest. Sougo then takes the victim to the hospital. In the Helheim Forest, Geiz is attacked by a group of Elementary Inves, and he meets Kaito Kumon, the original leader of Team Baron. He is thrown to the forest 5 years ago by Asura, somehow retaining his humanity. Geiz asks Kaito about how to escape the forest, in which Kaito answers no one knows. Geiz then says that he must escape to stop Zi-O, but Kaito feels that the younger rider is still hesitating. Tsukuyomi returns to the clock shop, where she meets Sougo that somehow returns from the hospital faster than she. In fact, Tsukuyomi wonders about how Sougo knew about Another Gaim's circumstances, as Sougo evading the question and went out from the shop... only to return just a moment later. Tsukuyomi then finally realizes that Sougo's shirt colors are different, and something is definitely amiss. Tsukuyomi drags Sougo to Team Baron's stage and interrupts their dancing event. Asura transforms into Another Gaim and he fights Zi-O, gaining upper hand even as Zi-O equips the OOOArmor. As the kaijin prepares to send Sougo into the Helheim Forest, a second Zi-O appears to assist him by using Zikan Gilade Gun mode. Tsukuyomi and an observing Woz is utterly confused by this turn of event. The twin Zi-O tag team pummels Another Gaim, but when Zi-O in OOOArmor prepares to finish him, the second Zi-O stops him, saying that it's not the time yet to do so and they're defeated as a result, Another Gaim also manage to flee successfully. In the explosion aftermath, Sougo wakes up... and meets another Sougo Tokiwa! Tsukuyomi and Woz are also rendered speechless by this turn of events. Elsewhere, a part-time worker is cleaning the glass of cafe Drupers and later also the Camera, as we see both the Gaim Ridewatch and Kodama Suika Arms on him... Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: Guest Casts * : * : * /Another Gaim: *Team Baron Member: *Dancer: , , YUMA, , Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zi-O: , *Kamen Rider Geiz: *Another Gaim: *Elementary Inves: Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, Gaim, OOO **Geiz ***Geiz *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***GaimArmor, OOOArmor **Geiz ***N/A Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 40, . *'Viewership': 2.8% *'Closing Screen Ridewatches:' **Kamen Rider: Zi-O & Geiz **Ridewatches: ***Zi-O: OOO, Gaim ***Geiz: Geiz *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tajadol Combo, Gaim, Bike, Phone, Taka **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Ghost, Drive, Cross-Z, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Bike, Phone **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone * The episode title, and Sougo's announcement after finished transforming into GaimArmor, refers to the transformation announcement of Gaim Arms: ** The reference is likely because GaimArmor itself is modeled after not only an orange, but also Gaim Arms. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for ジオウ·オン·パレード2018 *Heisei 20's official episode guide for ジオウ·オン·パレード2018 References ru:Зи-О на параде 2018 Category:Crossovers Category:New Form Episode